Pandora
Pandora Pandora is a NightWing dragoness who is quite fit and exceptionally beautiful. Appearance: Pandora looks like a NightWing based off her head. If you look at Pandora's face, you'll see a young female NightWing. Deep purple, silver headscales, white horns, she looks like a NightWing. But she's certainly different than average. She has this shimmery patch of stars on her cheek, but she cannot read minds. It's more of a birthmark. Strangely, she has blue eyes, unusual for a NightWing. She likes to wear eyeshadow that matches them. It looks nice, but Pandora has stated it's a pain to get off. The thing that really stands out about Pandora is her body. She is exceptionally slim and small. Pandora lacks the burly chest and frame of a NightWing. Although she is athletic and muscular, she can't lift anything. She's not strong at all. She can't swim either, not even a bit. Pandora's family moves around a lot, so she is used to having a lot of eyes on her. People at that school are always distraught when she's gone. This only really is because dragons like to look at her. She is too secretive. The "popular dragons" always try to befriend her, but she knows they don't actually like her. She knows that all they want to do is use her for popularity. ---- Personality: Pandora's personality is really complex. Her mind is a whirlwind of thoughts and expectations. The expectations are quite high for this dragoness, and she always worries that she will never meet them. Pandora's parents have always pushed her to do good in everything. She obviously isn't, though. She's ok at school, and as said before, not strong. She gets angry really easily, and lights things on fire when she gets angry enough. This dragoness, though, excels in other things. She is flexible and fast, and naturally beautiful. But the biggest expectation for Pandora is more than being a prodigy. Her parents want her to find someone to marry her by the time she is no longer a dragonet. So, her parents move around Pyrrhia to find a school with a suitable male dragon to marry. So far, it's all been a failure. The dragonets were all unsuitable. They were either nerdy, ugly, or too stupid. But now, at her new school, she found a dragonet to suit her. His name is Destinyseeker, and he's the captain of the football team. To most, he's a meathead jock. But to Pandora, he's the guy that she would choose. And he seems to like her a lot,too. Sadly, both are too shy around each other to even make eye contact. Desires: There's a reason her name is Pandora. Inside her, there's something that you would never think would be in there. Like in the original story. The box was a beautiful golden box, something so tempting. Inside contained all the evil of the world (and hope). Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Wings of Fire Category:Dragons Category:Bone's Pages Category:Coded pages Category:WOF Characters